Super Smash Bros. (animated series)
Super Smash Bros. is an American-Japanese adventure-fantasy action comedy-drama animated television series produced by Nintendo, Netfilx and Production I.G and directed by Masahiro Sakurai, based on the video game franchise of the same name. It is broadcast on Netflix since April 2020. The series includes characters from different Nintendo franchises, including Mario, Donkey Kong, Pokémon, Fire Emblem, Kirby, Metroid, Mother, Star Fox, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus ''and ''Animal Crossing, as well as from several third-party franchises, including Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog ''and ''Bayonetta, Capcom's Mega Man and Street Fighter, Bandai Namco's Pac-Man, and Square Enix's Final Fantasy. The series takes place in different dimensions and stories during the first episodes, until Master Hand and Crazy Hand open the portal to their world, where slowly being destroyed by unknown forces and also threaten the others. Because of this they begin to organize a group to counteract and defeat all the threats along with the characters; However, some decide to take advantage of the situation to commit crimes in their respective dimensions, encouraging forces to start invading them. Without anyone knowing, a being approaches with an unimaginable power with the objective of exterminating any sign of life in the multi-universe to create his own. The first season premiered on April 10, 2020 worldwide through the online streaming platform, Netflix. In May 2020, the series was renewed for a second and third season for 2021 and 2022 respectively. Later in April 2021, a fourth and fifth season were confirmed by the huge success of the second season. A sixth season was confirmed in July 2024 after several rumors of its possible cancellation, although later Sakurai admitted that the series was threatened due to differences between the production and Netflix; In the end it was decided to cut the number of episodes in exchange for creative freedom. In the summer 2023, Warner Bros. Pictures announced that a theatrical film is in production with Masahiro Sakurai as director and writer, resulting in two films: Ultimatum in November 2026 and The Final War in July 2027, the latter marking the series finale. Both films were a critical and box office success. With 190 episodes in six seasons, Super Smash Bros. has received critical acclaim for its animation, direction, scriptwriting, storytelling, voice acting, character development, production and music. Has been nominated and won multiple awards, including 5 Primetime Emmy Awards and 10 Annie Awards. Plot Two billion years in the past, a being named Dominus began a war in various corners of the multiverse, proclaiming the Supreme Empire with the aim of seizing all races and ruling in its own way. The war left a countless number of dead and the destruction or desolation of many universes, but before all hope disappeared, 16 warriors joined their powers to stop Dominus and to eliminate it; Prior to this, Dominus promised that he will take revenge and return as soon as he has gathered enough strength to face the warriors' descendants. As a result of the war, the Interdimensional Federation was created to prevent future conflicts between different parties, but many places were excluded due to the lack of communication and the mistaken belief in their self-sufficiency. In the present day, Master Hand and Crazy Hand are guardians of the Planet Core where an artifact was used that was used against Dominus called "The Master Core", of which the person who owns it will have unlimited powers if it uses it for good purposes; However, the universe where they inhabit is threatened by external forces and begin to destroy planets slowly. Shortly after they discover that these forces are being supported by Dominus. Before the situation, they use their powers to find the descendants of the warriors, being in different dimensions. Master Hand and Crazy Hand open a portal in each of the dimensions abruptly, bringing to numerous figures. After explaining the situation, Master and Crazy ask them to form a team together but there are strong differences between all; It was not until Tabuu (a Dominus' old ally) attacked Planet Core, where they eventually rallied to pull him away. The battle consolidated their union by committing to help each other and to confront the Dominus' forces. Characters Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. (animated series) characters Background and production TBA (Any idea for background and production) Promotion and release TBA (Any idea for promotion and release) Episodes Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. (Animated series) episodes Reception Critical response Super Smash Bros. has received critical acclaim for various production and development aspects, especially for its animation, story and voice acting. On Rotten Tomatoes the first season has an approval rating of 99% based on 80 reviews with an average rating of 9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "With a complex and sublime story, Super Smash Bros. catches the viewer by keeping their attention from beginning to end." On Metacritic has a score of 98 out of 100, based on 25 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". (Section still to be developed) Accolades Main article: List of accolades and nominations of Super Smash Bros. (animated series) Animated films Main articles: Super Smash Bros.: Ultimatum and Super Smash Bros.: The Final War In December 2022, an animated film based on Super Smash Bros. was in production according to an anonymous source, but it was not until the summer 2023 when Warner Bros. Pictures acquired the distribution rights of the film. Masahiro Sakurai was hired to direct and write, while Shigeru Miyamoto would be producer and co-writer; Trey Parker and Matt Stone would participate as co-producers and co-writers, while Chris Buck and Jennifer Lee would contribute to the screenplay. British producer David Heyman, who was involved in the Harry Potter film series, joined the production in early 2024. After the release of the sixth season, Nintendo confirmed that the film would be divided into two different films, with the titles Ultimatum and The Final War for 2026 and 2027 respectively. Sakurai said that both films would mark the series finale, besides that also could retire of the complete franchise after the second film. (Section still to be developed) Other media TBA (Any idea for other media) Legacy TBA See also TBA Trivia Main article: Super Smash Bros. (animated series)/Trivia TBA Gallery Main article: Super Smash Bros. (animated series)/Gallery (Any idea for gallery) Category:Unfinished pages Category:TV Series Category:Animated Series Category:Nintendo Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:2020